


Lights Out

by elirwen



Series: summer pornathon 2013 - main challenges [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Porn, sneaky Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Great. Awesome. So… Gwen told me you helped her set up her chandelier and didn’t even get electrocuted in the process, and she told me you seemed like you really knew what you were doing, and…”</p>
<p>“Can you get to the point?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure,” Merlin stammers out. “The light bulb in my lamp burst and I changed it, but it doesn’t light up when I try to turn it on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sixth week of summer pornathon 2013.

“Hi, I hope I’m not interrupting,” Merlin says, smiling at Arthur.

“Not really.”

“Great. Awesome. So… Gwen told me you helped her set up her chandelier and didn’t even get electrocuted in the process, and she told me you seemed like you really knew what you were doing, and…”

“Can you get to the point?”

“Yeah, sure,” Merlin stammers out. “The light bulb in my lamp burst and I changed it, but it doesn’t light up when I try to turn it on.”

 

~x~

 

“My doorbell refuses to ring.”

 

~x~

 

“I think I broke the fairy lights.”

 

~x~

 

“The light in the kitchen makes this weird buzzing noise.”

“Seriously, I know this house is pretty old, but your flat must be cursed or something,” Arthur says, locking the door to his flat behind himself before following Merlin.

“Yeah, well...”

 

~x~ 

 

“It started to do that sound here too,” Merlin calls out from the bathroom.

Arthur joins him, glaring at the ceiling light as if it offends him. 

“Get me a chair, could you?”

 

~x~

 

He studies it for a while before tapping at it gently. That’s when the lights go out completely.

“What the fuck?” he curses, getting off the chair.

He bumps into Merlin in the total darkness.

“Fuses, maybe?” Merlin says, holding onto his wrist.

“Maybe,” Arthur says with a nod.

He lets Merlin guide him towards the main door. A second later, he trips over something and, unable to keep his balance, tumbles to the ground, bringing Merlin down too. He would swear there was nothing this big to trip over when he came into the flat.

“Ouch,” he yelps when one of Merlin’s limbs smacks him over his head.

“Sorry,” Merlin says and stills under Arthur.

“You’re a magnet for trouble,” Arthur utters, kneeling up.

Merlin obviously tries to do the same and ends up with his butt pressed to Arthur’s crotch. Arthur leans back on instinct, and Merlin’s body follows his motion. Somehow he manages to slump into Arthur’s lap. Arthur catches him before he can shift any more, his hand wrapped around Merlin’s waist. Merlin’s breath hitches.

“You planned this, haven’t you? You planned every single one of those 'malfunctions'.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Merlin says, trying to pull away.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Arthur says, tightening his grip.

He smirks when he feels Merlin melt into the embrace. He’s not one to push away such a blatant offering, especially when he spent many a night fantasizing about Merlin’s distractingly gorgeous body.

“Let’s see what we have here,” he whispers into Merlin’s ear and guides his hand lower, over Merlin’s cock which is hardening rapidly, trapped inside his jeans. “Well, well, well… aren’t you a naughty boy?” he murmurs, rubbing his own concealed erection against Merlin’s arse.

“Fuck,” Merlin utters, covering Arthur’s hand with his own and pressing harder over his cock.

“What was your plan then? Just a bit of ‘accidental’ groping? Or did you go further? Mutual handjobs? Or a blowjob? Your mouth would look so good stretched around my cock.”

“Arthur,” Merlin breathes out, his hips jerking forward.

“Do you know what I want?” Arthur says, trailing his lips alongside Merlin’s neck.

“Anything, Arthur, just… fuck…”

“Congratulation, Merlin. You guessed right,” Arthur says, slowly unzipping Merlin’s jeans. “I’m going to bend you over right here, finger you until you’re begging me to let you come and then I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll see stars.”

~x~

 

Arthur is a man of his word. Setting a relentless rhythm, he pounds into Merlin, his hand on Merlin’s shoulder, holding him down. He’s sure Merlin will have some interesting carpet burns. 

A few more hard thrusts and Arthur is tumbling over the edge. He doesn’t pull out, grips Merlin’s cock and starts stroking it. Merlin’s moans are getting louder and he’s tensing up. He comes with a sharp cry, his channel spasming around Arthur’s softening cock. The lights flicker in and out madly for a few seconds, before the room succumbs to darkness once more.

“Merlin, you sneaky little bastard,” Arthur says after a few moments of stunned silence.

He pulls out and turns Merlin onto his back. He lunges for a bruising kiss, cutting off Merlin’s panicked sputtering.


End file.
